Reminiscências de Natal
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: Fanfic de Natal um pouco atrasada, feita para um concurso.


**Reminiscências de Natal**

"_Fingindo que eu fosse gostar...  
__Fingindo como se eu não fosse gostar.  
__Fingindo ser um adulto...  
__Fingindo como uma criança.  
__Fingindo que eu fosse obedecer...  
__Fingindo que eu resisto.  
__Tudo, só pra sobreviver.  
__Arruinando a vida de outras pessoas...  
__Eu fiz de tudo para sobreviver até hoje.  
__Minha consciência me matava sempre que eu me sentia feliz.  
__Eu nunca me importei com nada.  
__Ou fazer nada.  
__Tudo que eu fiz, eu fiz pra sobreviver até hoje...  
__Fazendo outras pessoas viverem na miséria."_

Odeio o natal. Na verdade não odeio – não é algo que começou agora –, mas sempre odiei. Pessoas hipócritas oferecendo sorrisos falsos, presentes desnecessários e palavras vazias. O que mais me enoja é o fato dessa data se repetir, ano após ano. Ano após ano, até o último dia da minha existência. Claro que quando vivia nas ruas poderia simplesmente ignorar a data, a comemoração, tudo mais. Digo, nem tudo. Nunca consegui ignorar o frio e a neve que assolavam L2 nesse período. Sempre quis saber porque faziam nevar numa colônia. Tudo bem quanto à preocupação de se manter uma verossimilhança entre Terra e colônia, mas sempre achei isso um pouco forçado demais.

Da época em que era apenas um garoto de rua a única lembrança que trago do natal era o frio enregelante. Meu ódio formou-se depois que entrei na Igreja Maxwell. Era um órfão e sempre tratavam de me lembrar disso. Discriminação? É uma palavra muito simples para resumir como era tratado. Os olhares de nojo e desprezo me vêm à mente todas as vezes que fecho os olhos. Aquelas pessoas me viam como um pobre rato de esgoto. E eu nutria sentimentos semelhantes por elas. E foi nessa época que comecei a odiar o natal. Pessoas hipócritas nos visitavam levando presentes irrelevantes, tentando comprar a própria consciência, comprar paz pelas atrocidades cometidas. Quem nos visitava, em geral, eram abastados oficiais da Aliança.

Eu sei, estou enrolando. Meu ódio não vem do fingimento daquelas pessoas, afinal, todos fingem e mentem o tempo todo – é algo natural ao ser humano. Vem de um fato que ocorreu em algum natal. O ano não me vem à mente agora – minha memória costuma pregar esse tipo de peças em mim freqüentemente. Perder-me em lembranças e afundar nelas é algo comum no meu dia a dia. Eu ainda era pequeno. Não muito, mas não passava de uma criança.

Era noite de natal e os festejos tomavam conta de todas as casas. As ruas estavam desertas, as lojas fechadas. Caminhava sozinho, voltando para a igreja. Havia passado o dia fora, fugindo dos olhares piedosos daqueles seres arrogantes que nos visitavam todo natal. Preferia os olhares de nojo na rua que em casa. Sempre preferi. Considero casa o lugar onde posso simplesmente deitar e dormir tranqüilo. Onde posso sorrir sim, mas, principalmente, onde posso chorar em silêncio. Vendo sob essa ótica, posso dizer que tive duas casas durante minha existência – a igreja e a casa de Quatre, onde vivo hoje. Mas não é hora para digressões. Voltava a pé para a igreja. Era tarde, próximo da meia noite, e eu precisava voltar logo se não quisesse me encrencar ainda mais. Resolvi cortar caminho por algumas ruelas próximas. De tanto andar – e dormir – por elas, sabia onde dariam de cor. Escolhi percorrer uma que me levaria em menos de dez minutos de volta a igreja. Ela deveria estar deserta depois que fomos recolhidos dali, mas não naquela noite.

Havia um homem, eu o conhecia de vista. Era tio de um colega de classe, eu o via com freqüência na saída da escola. Ele vinha andando lentamente, na direção oposta a minha. Estava bêbado, dava para ver pela forma como se escorava na parede de uma das grandes construções que circundavam a ruela. A princípio não me viu e quando o fez, pareceu não me reconhecer a distância. Provavelmente vinha da igreja – no ano anterior ele estivera lá, levando presentes, colocando as crianças no colo e contando histórias natalinas para elas. As luzes dos altos postes iluminavam fracamente a rua, algumas das lâmpadas queimadas, outras não irradiando a luminosidade desejada. A distância entre nós diminuía gradualmente e quando estávamos a alguns metros um do outro, ele sorriu para mim. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha naquele momento. Havia algo errado. O cheiro do álcool já permeava meus sentidos, fazendo meu estômago girar. Havia algo muito errado e meus sentidos gritavam isso. Afastar, recuar, correr. Minha mente gritava e meus pés se recusavam. Estava tudo bem, faltava pouco para chegar a igreja. Eu conseguiria.

O homem desajeitado aproximou-se mais, estendendo os braços na frente do corpo, tentando me pegar. Desviei da melhor forma que pude, me esgueirando contra a parede úmida. Mal podia saber que _esse_ fora meu erro. Com essa oportunidade, ele lançou-se contra mim, prensando o corpo, segurando meus braços ao lado da cabeça. Sorria de uma forma que eu conhecia. Das ruas. Lambeu os lábios de forma lasciva e murmurou naquela voz mole e arrastada que caracteriza os embriagados:

- Olá gracinha. Que belo presente de natal me mandaram...

O bafo podre conseguiu me enojar mais que tudo até aquele instante. Minha falta de reação inicial transformou-se num grito horrorizado e numa raiva penetrante quando ele grudou o corpo ao meu, esfregando o membro nojento contra meu baixo ventre. Eu precisava me soltar. Precisava. Debati meus braços. Presos. O corpo esmagado permitia quase nenhuma movimentação, ainda mais quando tudo que queria era distância daquela ereção asquerosa. As pernas. Estavam livres. O pensamento súbito veio junto com uma joelhada disparada da melhor forma possível contra ele. Ele soltou meus braços. Novamente uma joelhada. Ele recuou. Uma terceira o fez cair de joelhos, lágrimas nos olhos, a boca torcida gritando palavras infames e as mãos protegendo a parte agredida. Eu já era forte. Minha mente não teve tempo de descansar e analisar a situação – em segundos, dei a volta no corpo ajoelhado do homem a minha frente e apliquei o melhor golpe que sabia; uma chave de braço bem apertada em seu pescoço. Suas mãos dançaram no ar, não sabendo se protegiam o baixo ventre ou o pescoço. Acabaram por continuar na mesma posição enquanto eu apertava ainda mais. Em menos de meio minuto ele havia desmaiado. Foi então que respirei. E, olhando o corpo estendido a minha frente, sabia que não tinha muito tempo até que ele acordasse.

Baixei a mão e sob ela senti um pedaço de concreto e ferro retorcido. Não tive tempo de pensar, assim que vi que o peito começava a subir e descer com mais força, golpeei a testa dele. Um, duas, três vezes. Som de algo quebrando. Quatro, cinco, seis golpes. Sangue. Grosso, escuro. Sete, oito golpes desferidos com toda força que tinha. Não havia mais movimento. Mãos sujas. Sangue negro nos dedos. Ele não respirava.

Não sabia que o tinha matado. Fui descobrir no dia seguinte, quando o corpo foi achado e tive certeza quando, no dia posterior, ele foi velado em nossa igreja.

Corri de volta ao orfanato, arfante, trêmulo. Sujo de sangue até os cotovelos, um grito preso em minha garganta. Eu não podia gritar. Eu não queria olhar para trás. Apenas corria e corria. Corri como um louco até chegar ao orfanato. Entrei em silêncio pela porta da cozinha, esperando que ninguém me visse daquela forma. Por alguns minutos eu havia esquecido que era noite de natal e haveria ceia a meia noite. Irmã Helen estava na cozinha com alguns meninos terminando os últimos preparativos para a ceia. E foi nessa hora que eu entrei, tentando ser silencioso, mas nervoso demais para isso. Assim que me reconheceram, os meninos gritaram ao ver minhas mãos e Helen, assustada perguntou se eu estava machucado. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, incapaz de fazer outra coisa. Deuses, eu havia acabado de sofrer uma tentativa de estupro! Ela pareceu entender minha dor e enxotou os meninos da cozinha – ah! Mulheres e sua maravilhosa sensibilidade...

Aproximou-se rápido e me abraçou gentilmente, perguntando o que havia acontecido. Senti vontade de chorar. De gritar. De espernear, afastá-la e sair correndo para a rua novamente. Mas tudo que fiz foi encostar o rosto em seu peito e fungar algumas vezes. Ela não fez mais perguntas, levando-me para tomar um banho. Debaixo do chuveiro, cantando uma canção de ninar que Solo as vezes cantava para mim anos atrás, me permiti chorar. Esfreguei o corpo com força, passei e repassei o sabonete nos braços várias vezes. Esfregava as mãos uma na outra com força. Não, não estava com raiva ou nojo de mim pelo que fiz. Posso contar nos dedos de uma única mão quantas vezes me arrependi de matar alguém, até hoje. E aquele homem não está incluído nesse balanço. Eu estava com raiva dele, do maldito sangue grudado a minha pele, do cheiro nojento que ficara registrado na minha memória.

Saindo do chuveiro, vesti minha máscara 'olhe-como-estou-feliz' – ou 'bobo-alegre', se preferir – e fui para a sala, onde a ceia estava sendo servida. Sorri para todos, fingi comer bastante, contei piadas e arranquei risadas. Tudo estava em ordem. Tudo estava bem. Eu poderia continuar fingindo o tempo que fosse necessário. A dor estava lá. A raiva, o ódio. Mas eu podia continuar fingindo. Para sempre.

Aquela noite acabou rápido, todos cansados demais para pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a satisfação pela enorme ceia e pelos presentes deixados. Eu havia ganhado um boné preto, um pouco grande demais para mim, mas tudo bem. Eu guardaria até ser grande o suficiente para usá-lo.

Dói lembrar que comecei a usá-lo menos de um ano depois. Em menos de um ano, tudo que eu conhecia e reconhecia como coisas boas, como meu lar, como minha família, foi destruído. Menos de um ano depois do meu primeiro assassinato, a Igreja Maxwell foi atacada e destruída. Demorou menos de uma hora para reduzir tudo a escombros e destruir todo meu mundo. Irmã Helen morreu na minha frente. A dor que senti naquela hora é comparável a dor que senti quando Solo morreu. Gritei muito, com todas as minhas forças. Senti meu peito ser rasgado pela dor, respirar tornara-se algo doloroso para mim. Gritei mais e mais, até a voz sumir em minha garganta. Depois disso lancei-me sobre o corpo inerte. Estava tão dura, tão fria. Beijei a face branca – branca demais – seguidas vezes.

Desnecessário dizer que afundei numa espécie de 'insanidade' nas primeiras horas depois do ocorrido. Aliás, horas não, dias. Durante dois dias, não comi nem bebi. Fiquei agarrado ao corpo de Helen, embalando-a em meus braços. Não dormi na primeira noite. Muito menos na segunda. Com palavras doces, dizia a Helen que reconstruiríamos a igreja em breve. Que todos morariam felizes sob o mesmo teto novamente. Que comemoraríamos o aniversário dela juntos – eu e as outras crianças estávamos organizando uma grande festa junto com o padre Maxwell, como havíamos feito no ano anterior. Que tudo ficaria em paz como antes.

Nada a fez voltar. Palavra alguma a fez abrir os olhos e me encarar sorridente como sempre fazia depois de um pesadelo – e aquilo para mim, não era nada mais que um pesadelo. Real demais, mas apenas um pesadelo. Um pesadelo que eu desejava que acabasse. Logo. Mas, para aumentar minha dor e me trazer de volta a realidade, ela não abriu os olhos. Ela não sorriu. E seu corpo começou a entrar em decomposição entre meus braços. Eu não queria soltá-la, não desejava me afastar de seu corpo, mas era preciso. Olhei ao redor, procurando algo que servisse de pá, entre os escombros. A grande cruz que adornava o altar ainda estava inteira entre os tijolos quebrados, lançados ao chão. Deitei-a delicadamente sobre o chão e enxuguei o rosto do que ainda sobrava das lágrimas, antes de levantar-me e tomar a cruz entre as mãos. Caminhei para nosso pequeno jardim, logo atrás do prédio do orfanato, onde cavei durante horas, talvez.

Tentei pegá-la no colo para levá-la à cova, mas Helen era grande demais para mim. Eu havia crescido, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Tive de arrastar seu corpo, da melhor forma possível, depositando-o sobre a vala aberta numa posição que remetia a idéia de um sono tranqüilo. Depois comecei a empurrar a terra com os pés e as mãos, cobrindo seu corpo primeiro e por último, seu lindo rosto. Quando terminei, minhas mãos estavam feridas e meu corpo sujo de terra. Não que me importasse a princípio. Mas naquele dia, naquele momento, enquanto eu fincava a cruz na terra fofa e remexida do chão, idéias passaram pela minha mente. Uma idéia simples: Vingança. Eu precisava matar aqueles que haviam destruído tudo.

Deixei as ruínas e comecei a vagar pela cidade, procurando algum lugar para me esconder e alguém que pudesse roubar sem problemas. Acabei por encontrar um velho prédio abandonado onde me instalei naquela primeira noite. As quatro carteiras roubadas pelo centro da cidade garantiram um bom jantar e alguns suprimentos de higiene. A água encanada me garantiu um banho gelado e um velho colchão num canto me proporcionou uma longa noite de sono. Acordei tarde no dia seguinte, ainda cansado, mas com a mente fervendo em idéias de como conseguir ir contra a grande e toda poderosa Aliança. Precisava conseguir força. Precisava de contatos, precisava de dinheiro. Força, pessoas, dinheiro. Eu daria um jeito. Eu sempre dava um jeito.

Levei um mês para conseguir contatos no submundo. Fiz alguns trabalhos sujos. Matei pessoas para conseguir sua confiança, realizei grandes furtos, fui para cama com o chefe deles. Não, nessa época eu não era mais uma criança. Eu havia dormido com um homem alguns anos antes. Solo. Ele foi meu primeiro amante, por insistência minha. Eu era muito novo e, a principio, ele tentou me convencer de que não deveria fazer aquilo, que deveria esperar, que deveria fazê-lo com um homem ou uma mulher que eu amasse. Levei semanas para convencê-lo que o amava mais que tudo no mundo e que se fosse para dormir com alguém, que fosse com ele antes de qualquer outro.

Uma noite, depois de verificar que todos os garotos dormiam profundamente, como fazíamos todos os dias, fomos ao quarto situado à frente do grande casarão abandonado no qual vivíamos – eu e Solo alternávamos a vigilância do local durante a noite – e lá começamos a nos beijar. Era tão bom e sua língua era tão quente que roubou meu ar em segundos. Ali, naquele quarto afastado, sobre um velho colchão de casal, ele me possuiu seguidas vezes, a noite toda, saciando nosso desejo há tanto reprimido. Passamos as noites seguintes juntos, até ele e os outros meninos adoecerem. Uma doença misteriosa assolava L2. Havia rumores que a Aliança tinha conseguido desenvolver uma vacina e testaria em nossa colônia. Nós, obviamente, não estávamos no roteiro. Quem perderia seu tempo vacinando um bando de delinqüentes juvenis? Quem perderia seu precioso tempo caçando os pequenos ladrões de rua para vaciná-los e mantê-los vivos? Mesmo que fosse apenas um teste...

Os meninos pioravam a cada momento, apenas eu e Solo parecíamos bem, a principio. Logo ele também adoeceu e coube a mim a missão de conseguir, de alguma forma, roubar as vacinas. Eu já conhecia os horários de menor movimento no galpão de armazenamento da Aliança, portanto, entrar e roubar uma caixa de vacinas não foi difícil. Naquela mesma noite apliquei em todos os meninos, ainda dormentes. Ao terminar as aplicações, notei que sobrara apenas uma dose do remédio. E Solo e eu ainda não havíamos recebido as aplicações. Sentei-me a seu lado em nosso colchão e lhe estendi a seringa.

- Só sobrou uma.  
- Você tomou alguma?  
- Não... Guardei a última para você.  
-...Estenda seu braço, Duo.  
- Não Solo! Eu guardei para _você_!  
- Duo, estenda o maldito braço _agora_.

Relutante e com lágrimas nos olhos, fiz o que Solo queria. Em segundos ele lançou longe o invólucro que protegia a agulha e aplicou a dose em minha veia. Ardeu e eu lembro de ter gritado. Gritei não pela dor física, mas porque, naquele momento, tive a certeza de que Solo morreria. E isso realmente não demorou a acontecer. Menos de três dias depois, ele piorou. A febre branda aumentara vertiginosamente, fazendo-o ter alucinações. Ele chorava, gritava, se debatia e depois olhava em meus olhos e, lacrimejante, pronunciava declarações de amor. Enquanto ele sofria de um lado, eu sofria mais ainda de outro. Ainda assim, mesmo vendo-o morrer aos poucos diante dos meus olhos, eu precisava manter-me calmo e sereno, provendo alimento e abrigo para os meninos. Eu não podia deixá-los na mão. Isso apenas aumentava minha dor. Mas eu suportei como pude, até o último suspiro de Solo.

Ele morreu em meus braços, olhando em meus olhos. Mal tive tempo de sentir sua falta, não tive tempo de chorar sua morte. Apenas enterrei-o e guardei meus sentimentos para mim. Assumi a liderança de nosso bando e garanti a sobrevivência dos meninos até sermos recolhidos para a Igreja, onde eles morreriam anos depois. Se eu soubesse, se eu tivesse como saber... não poderia fazer nada, provavelmente. Essa sensação de impotência me destruía por dentro. Ainda destrói.

De volta às ruas, envolvi-me com garotos que roubavam para manter seu vício – drogados em geral. A partir deles procurei os traficantes locais e, em seguida, os grandes nomes do tráfico intercolonial. Uma vez inserido entre eles, foi fácil chegar aos traficantes de armas. Eles eram organizados numa hierarquia perfeita. E no topo estava Mark. Ele tinha cerca de trinta anos e comandava a distribuição de armamentos por todo sistema solar conhecido. No mundo do crime você ganha fama poder e morte muito cedo. Fiz com que ele se interessasse por mim, jamais revelando minha real face, claro. Uma vez em caindo em suas graças – e em sua cama – o resto foi fácil. Dentro da organização aprendi a realizar fraudes, falsificar documentos, invadir sistemas e quebrar senhas complexas. Dediquei-me com afinco a aprender tudo que conseguia e em pouco tempo não havia quem pudesse me deter. Através de Mark descobri que eles forneciam gundanium e armamentos para os rebeldes. Era tudo que eu precisava saber.

Desliguei-me do grupo e segui em frente, invadindo a espaçonave onde um Gundam era desenvolvido. Como de costume, fingi que havia entrado para roubar alimentos, mas o engenheiro chefe não acreditou nessa versão. Ele era esperto. Notou que se eu havia invadido seu sistema de segurança e entrado na nave, tinha potencial. Minha vingança começou a ser desenhada diante dos meus olhos. Dentro da espaçonave comecei a ser treinado como assassino e piloto. Além do Doutor G havia vários outros engenheiros naquele lugar. Logo uma me chamou atenção. Roseline. Ela virava noites desenhando, modelando e construindo pedaços do Gundam. Parecia incansável.

Acabamos nos envolvendo em pouco tempo. Ela tinha o dobro da minha idade, nessa época. Era linda. Cabelos ondulados, ruivos, desciam até metade das costas. Olhos escuros, rosto alongado. Eu adorava vê-la sorrindo. Tinha o sorriso mais bonito que eu já havia visto em uma mulher. Ela fumava. E bebia café para manter-se acordada o máximo de tempo possível. Café sem açúcar – gostava de sabores amargos. Trabalhava muito, construiu sozinha uma das pernas do Gundam que mais tarde se chamaria Death Scythe. Ela me ensinava tudo sobre ele. Enquanto construía, desenhava sistemas, instalava peças, ela demonstrava como eu deveria fazer cada vez que ele fosse danificado. Nesse ínterim, fomos nos aproximando até que uma noite, depois que ela largou o trabalho e eu meu treinamento, roubei um beijo. Dormimos juntos. Aprendi a fumar, a beber, a manter-me acordado durante longos períodos. Aprendi a abusar do meu corpo. Mas ela sempre me segurou. Nunca permitiu que eu fosse além do que podia suportar.

Ela sabia uma parte da minha história, assim como eu sabia de uma parte da sua. Apesar de ter menos de trinta anos, era viúva. Tinha uma filha de dez anos que vivia com sua mãe, na Terra. Roseline era um tanto quanto melancólica. Seu sorriso, por mais aberto que fosse, sempre deixava transparecer uma sombra de dor. As vezes acho que ela se dedicava com tanto afinco ao trabalho no intuito de esquecer da realidade. Eu era assim com meus treinamentos, por que ela não faria igual? Ficamos juntos alguns poucos meses, até o dia em que ela foi assassinada por um soldado da OZ. Estava na Terra, visitando a filha quando ambas foram mortas. Eu não a amava, mas nutria um carinho enorme por ela. E a dor da perda foi muito grande. Olhando para trás agora, noto quão parecida ela era com Helen. Em seu cuidado, seu carinho. Depois de sua morte, sinto que perdi o resto do respeito que tinha por meu corpo. Bebia, fumava, passava muito mais tempo acordado que meu jovem corpo poderia suportar. Inconseqüente. E comecei a deitar com os engenheiros e funcionários da nave. Não importava quem fosse, como fosse. Importava o prazer – apenas e tão somente o prazer. Eu me sentia vazio a cada manhã, e procurava outro a cada noite. Meu relacionamento mais longo nessa época, salvo engano, foi com um homem. Passei duas semanas dormindo com ele.

E assim fui levando o resto do meu treinamento. Sem me importar com vida ou morte. Prazer ou dor. Amor ou ódio. Apatia ou diversão. Tudo convergia num mesmo ponto no final. Claro, eu tentei levar da melhor forma possível. Extraindo o máximo de prazer a cada segundo. Mesmo que para isso eu não pudesse ser eu. Mesmo que para isso eu precisasse fingir a cada momento. E, algumas vezes, eu fingia tão bem e por tanto tempo que realmente acreditava – por alguns segundos – que aquilo era eu. Uma das poucas coisas boas do treinamento era que naquele lugar o tempo existia, mas as datas desapareciam. Não havia sábados, domingos, feriados ou dias santos. Nada. E isso me confortava. Eu podia esquecer de tudo. Eu esquecia de tudo.

Infelizmente, por mais que quisesse, não consegui me enganar por muito tempo. A realidade, por mais que eu tentasse me afastar, voltava para me atormentar de noite. Todas as vezes que fechava os olhos. Mortes, dor, vazio. Tudo voltava. No ano em que completei quinze anos fui mandado para o campo de batalha com meu recém construído Gundam, Death Scythe. Uma vez em ação, revi o horror que conhecia desde sempre. Guerra. Acho que não preciso relatar novamente essa parte.

Em minha primeira missão conheci aqueles que viriam a ser meus companheiros de todos os momentos. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa e, claro, Heero. Sendo esse último bem mais que um simples companheiro. Eu e Heero não nos demos bem num primeiro momento. Certo, em nosso primeiro encontro eu tentei matá-lo, mas tentem ignorar isso. Sempre nos achei muito parecidos com relação ao desejo de morte. Eu procurava morrer a cada missão, importando-me pouco com minha segurança. Desejava ser caçado, capturado e morto. Heero, por sua vez, procurava a morte pelas mãos dos outros e por suas próprias. Era um suicida. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele autodestruiu Wing. A principio, foi isso que nos atraiu. Ou pelo menos que _me_ atraiu. O fato de ele ser tão louco e desapegado quanto eu. O fato de que éramos absurdamente iguais por dentro, apesar de parecermos dois pólos diferentes do lado de fora. Isso fez com que eu me aproximasse.

Além de suicida, ele não suportava proximidade. Cada vez que chegava perto, tentava puxar conversa, era uma ameaça de morte. Sorte que não foi assim por muito tempo. É complicado estar na frente de batalha totalmente sozinho. Você _sempre_ precisa de apoio. Não é nem um pouco fácil estar ali. Estar no front é algo que demanda muita capacidade, experiência, força. E apoio. Lutar para morrer te dá uma força enorme, é bem verdade, mas é uma força que se esvai com uma facilidade incrível. Algo que te mantém ligado o tempo todo numa batalha, numa guerra, é ter para quem voltar. Por mais que você seja forte, você precisa de alguém. Alguém para voltar no final. Isso pode decidir muita coisa. Antiquado? Sem dúvida, mas completamente real. Amigos servem de apoio por algum tempo, mas não o suficiente. Quatre e Trowa pareceram perceber isso antes de mim e se acharam. No final das missões, um voltava para o outro, sempre. Já os vi aos beijos várias vezes no hangar onde guardamos nossos Gundans. Vi também um pouco mais do que beijos, algumas vezes. Mas eu falava sobre eu e Heero, não? Demorei a conseguir algum contato com ele. Sempre longe, sempre calado, sempre se esquivando.

A primeira vez que conversamos de verdade, foi em uma missão conjunta. Estávamos em uma escola de recrutamento e treinamento de soldados de OZ. Sempre quis saber porque nos designavam para missões conjuntas – nunca houve explicações para tal fato, mas suponho que seja por nossa dinâmica em dupla. Precisávamos passar um mês em um local distante, sem contatos, despercebidos. Era tarde da noite. Já havíamos passado duas semanas lá, e eu não agüentava mais fingir. Eu precisava falar _qualquer_ coisa com alguém que eu realmente _conhecesse_. Heero estava deitado, observando o teto enquanto eu fingia dormir. Me remexia sem parar, tentando, de alguma forma, me cansar e adormecer.

- Quer parar de ficar se mexendo de um lado para o outro?  
- Se você fizer o favor de indicar uma cura para minha insônia, farei isso.  
- Por que não consegue dormir?  
- Eu apenas não consigo, ok?  
- Eu também não consigo.  
- Oras... – sentei em minha cama, encarando-o – O soldado perfeito está admitindo que não consegue fazer algo?

E ele calou-se. Não foi a melhor conversa da minha vida, mas pelo menos foi algo. A partir desse dia as duas semanas seguintes foram bem mais agradáveis. Trocávamos algumas palavras antes de dormir e, lentamente, fomos nos aproximando cada vez mais. Falávamos sobre técnicas de infiltração, como conseguir potência total no tiro, como economizar energia com o Gundam funcionando e sem fonte de reabastecimento. Quando começamos a falar de assuntos mais pessoais, nossa missão estava próxima do fim. Uma vez em casa, mal tive tempo de voltar a falar com ele – fui designado para uma missão solo de infiltração numa base avançada de OZ. Sem meu Death Scythe. Eu precisava apenas quebrar o sistema de segurança, entrar na base, desativar os alarmes de segurança, explodi-la de dentro para fora e sair ileso. Seria fácil se não fosse por um mero detalhe: Eles eram simplesmente os melhores dos melhores. Um grupo restrito, de menos de dez integrantes.

Consegui chegar a base dentro de um contêiner e tudo correu bem até ser capturado tentando, pela quarta vez, quebrar as senhas do sistema interno. Dois guardas que faziam a ronda suspeitaram da movimentação na sala de controle e foram checar. Bingo! Me pegaram na mesma hora. Fui levado a um quarto no subsolo da base e trancado lá. Ainda naquela noite, uma mulher me visitou. Era a comandante daquele lugar. Eu estava algemado e apenas minha calça me protegia da total nudez. Haviam me revistado e levado tudo embora – inclusive minhas roupas. Ela trazia um chicote de equitação junto à cintura, o que fez com que eu me afastasse bruscamente.

- Acalme-se. – a voz suave cortou o ar – Não precisa fugir. Não vou bater em você.

Ela desprendeu o chicote do cinto e acariciou as tiras de couro. Deslizou a mão pelo cabo, tocando com a ponta dos dedos e agarrando o punho com força. Estalou o chicote, as tiras dançando no ar, trazendo aos ouvidos aquele ruído inconfundível. Continuei empurrando o corpo para trás, olhos fixos em suas mãos. Ela sorriu para mim. Sarcástica. Agachou-se na minha frente e deslizou o chicote pelo meu rosto. Alargou o sorriso ao ver minhas costas se retesarem. Bateu de leve com o punho em minha bochecha antes de levantar e caminhar para a porta.

- Aqui respeitamos os direitos humanos, criança. Pelo menos na primeira semana. Depois desse tempo, se ninguém vier buscar você, não me responsabilizo. Sabe, faz algum tempo que meus meninos não 'brincam' com alguém nesse lugar. – riu e saiu andando, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Uma semana. Passou devagar, muito devagar. Comia pouco, dormia pouco, chorava pouco. Gritava muito, pensava demais. Tentei dar em cima dos carcereiros, mas não deu certo. Eu deveria ter desconfiado quando aquela mulher falou de direitos humanos. Prisioneiros de guerra não podem ficar _marcados_ por maus tratos, o que não quer dizer que eles não podiam ocorrer. Cada vez que eu gritava mais alto, alguém entrava em minha cela, puxava meu cabelo, me golpeava com um pedaço de pano molhado ou qualquer coisa que não deixasse marcas na pele. Quanto ao resgate... Ninguém apareceu nessa primeira semana. Eu sabia onde todos estavam – a mansão de Quatre. Estávamos a dois dias do natal e havíamos combinado que nos encontraríamos e celebraríamos lá. Eles estariam procurando por mim? Não tinha como saber. Meu couro cabeludo doía pelos puxões repetitivos a ponto de me impedir de permanecer deitado por muito tempo. Minhas costas ardiam pelos safanões recebidos. Estava esgotado, mas isso era apenas o início. Não tinha noção se era noite ou dia quando a comandante me visitou novamente.

- Pelo visto, ninguém veio buscá-lo, não é verdade?

Ela segurava meu rosto, buscando meu olhar enquanto tudo que eu queria era cuspir naquele rosto e sair correndo. Encontrou o que queria – meu olhar – perdido em algum lugar entre a consciência e a inconsciência. Eu estava malditamente fraco. Deslizou o dedo pelas minhas bochechas, sorrindo sarcástica como da primeira vez.

- Como não se importaram até agora, provavelmente não se importarão mais. Descanse o resto do dia de hoje, que a partir do dia de amanhã, meus meninos descontarão suas raivas e remorsos em você. E, como presente de natal, eles poderão usar seu corpo a vontade. Sob a minha supervisão, é claro. – gargalhou

Antes de me deixar, dessa vez, ela acertou um tapa em meu rosto.

Largado no quarto escuro novamente, comecei a pensar em Heero. Comecei a pensar em como seria bom ter ficado com ele antes de ser capturado. Como seria bom ter dormido com ele, possuído aquele corpo que eu já desejava há tanto tempo. Eu já havia conseguido a proximidade, apenas mais um pouquinho e poderíamos estar juntos. Isso tudo me deixava ainda mais angustiado. Eu _precisava_ sair dali. Eu _precisava_ rever Heero. Eu _precisava urgentemente_ beijar aqueles lábios, acariciar aquele corpo. Embalado por tais pensamentos adormeci na noite que foi a mais curta desde a minha chegada naquele lugar.

Fui acordado com menos de quatro horas de sono, tenho certeza. Meu corpo gritava, dolorido, a falta de descanso. Um homem me puxou pelas algemas, ergueu meu corpo sem a mínima delicadeza e perdurou em uma corrente presa ao teto. A sessão de tortura estava para começar. Esse mesmo homem que iniciou. Acertou um soco em meu rosto, fazendo-me girar nas correntes. Um segundo homem, ainda maior que o primeiro juntou-se a ele e acertou um chute na altura do meu estômago. Um terceiro chegou, acertando um punho fechado em minhas costas. Por quase uma hora, fui impiedosamente surrado pelos três homens. Apesar de tudo, notei que eles preocupavam-se em ferir apenas superficialmente. Nenhum osso foi quebrado, num primeiro momento. Depois dessa sessão eles me largaram durante o que suponho ter sido uma meia hora e em seguida iniciaram novamente. Outros três homens vieram dessa vez. Bateram, bateram e bateram. E, quando parei de gritar de dor, as torturas começaram para valer. Cigarros contra a pele dos braços, ferro contra as pernas, mordidas no peito, chutes contra as costas e uma mão forte, muito forte, trucidando os ossos do meu ombro esquerdo. E foi nessa hora, onde a dor ultrapassou o limite do suportável, do superável, que um barulho de explosão tomou conta do andar superior. Minha consciência estava escapando, fugindo veloz entre meus dedos. Meus olhos tornavam-se mais turvos a cada segundo que passava. Uma segunda explosão. Um clarão. O rosto de Heero. E, de repente, tudo escureceu.

Acordei no dia seguinte. Estava em um hospital 'pertencente' a família Winner – ele sobrevivia em função das generosas contribuições mensais de Quatre – enfaixado dos pés a cabeça, uma agulha enfiada no braço esquerdo e Heero ao meu lado. Pisquei algumas vezes, reconhecendo o lugar. Heero estava sentado ao meu lado, braços cruzados em frente ao peito, olhar fixado em meu rosto. Vi quando ele soltou um suspiro de alívio ao me ver abrir os olhos. Eu não fazia idéia de como estava, mas meu corpo dava sinais de que 'bem' não era a melhor definição no momento.

- Duas costelas fraturadas, uma trincada, clavícula esmigalhada e operada, fora hematomas e escoriações pelo corpo todo.  
- Obrigado pelo diagnóstico, Doutor Heero.  
- Por que não avisou ninguém dessa missão, Duo?  
- Procedimento padrão, oras. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.  
- Você poderia ter _me _avisado, não acha? Era um tanto quanto perigosa para uma missão solo.  
- Você me resgatou sozinho?  
- Wufei ficou na retaguarda, Quatre e Trowa comandaram em Terra. Demorei _cinco_ dias para conseguir descobrir onde  
você estava! E quando cheguei...  
-...Eu estava sendo morto, lentamente. Sei disso. Eles tinham planos de abusar do meu corpo dia vinte e cinco. Em 'comemoração'.

Ele trincou os dentes nesse momento. E apertou o punho contra o braço. Aproximou a cadeira da cama e sussurrou num tom feroz:

- Se soubesse disso, não teria dado a eles uma morte tão rápida.

Isso fez meu coração disparar. E um sorriso enorme cresceu em meus lábios. Aproximei meu corpo da beirada da cama e estendi a mão, tocando seu rosto. O que me assustou foi Heero não ter fugido do toque. Deslizei a ponta dos dedos pelas bochechas, sentindo uma barba rala sob eles. Ele nunca fora descuidado com a própria higiene...

- Heero...  
- Diga.  
- Obrigado.  
- Baka...

Sorri para ele e aproximei meu rosto, beijando a bochecha carinhosamente. Voltei a deitar, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Lancei um olhar maroto para ele e resolvi aproveitar a noite que tínhamos juntos – provavelmente algum outro viria cuidar de mim na manhã seguinte.

- Então Heero me fale de você.  
- O que quer saber?  
- Com quantos garotos e quantas garotas você já deitou – e passei o braço livre de agulhas sob a cabeça.  
- Oito mulheres, treze homens – respondeu sem um pingo de hesitação, para minha surpresa – e você?

Pigarreei, desviei o olhar para as paredes, sentindo o rosto aquecer. Como dizer para o homem que mais me interessava naquele instante que eu havia dormido com _todos_ os engenheiros do projeto do meu Gundam e pelo menos _metade_ dos comandantes de OZ mortos pelas minhas mãos? Procurei as palavras adequadas e, não as encontrando, preferi ser vago.

- Alguns...  
- Duo, você sabe o número exato?  
-...Não, nunca parei para contar.  
- Foram muitos?  
- Demais... – eu estava vermelho, envergonhado. Droga!  
- Eu não me importo, sabia?

Ok, mais que qualquer outra coisa, _isso_ me deixou completamente entorpecido. Sem chão. Sem reação alguma. Eu havia começado aquilo! E, ainda assim, acabei sendo envolvido a ponto de me perder entre os dedos de Heero. Esbocei um sorriso falso que o fez enrugar a testa. Estendeu a mão tocando minhas bochechas e disse em tom firme:

- Para mim não precisa fingir, ok?

Meu sorriso sumiu e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. _"Não precisa fingir"_. Confiar. Eu conseguiria confiar em Heero? Sempre quis que _ele_ confiasse em mim, mas _eu_ era capaz de confiar nele? Retirei o braço de baixo da minha cabeça e estendi, tocando o rosto gentilmente. Ergui o corpo, olhando fixamente aqueles olhos azuis escuros. Envolventes. Aproximei o rosto fixando o olhar nos lábios róseos – os mesmos lábios que adornavam meus pensamentos enquanto estava preso. Tão perto. Perto. O calor. Macios. O ar contra a pele. Quente.

Heero tomou a iniciativa de aprofundar o contato. Introduziu a língua com força entre meus lábios, segurando meu rosto para que não pudesse fugir. Devo ter gemido, pois o senti sorrir. Logo as mãos afrouxaram, mas o beijo não deixou de ser feroz. Lembrava Solo por sua incrível capacidade de me tirar o ar e me deixar desnorteado. Tudo que eu sentia era Heero. O gosto de sua boca, seu calor, os movimentos de sua língua. Tudo que ouvia era meu próprio coração ecoando em meus ouvidos. E os ofegos e suaves gemidos que tomaram conta do ambiente após algum tempo. Quando nos separamos, ambos ofegávamos. Meu corpo estava quente. Demais. Eu estava começando a me excitar.

Heero devia estar na mesma situação que eu, afinal, afastou-se e cruzou as pernas. Ficou em silêncio algum tempo, respirando fundo, antes de me beijar de novo, mais gentilmente dessa vez. Passou as mãos por baixo da minha cabeça, acariciando a nuca e os cabelos sujos. Me permiti abraçá-lo com o braço operado, puxando-o mais para perto. Ele estava deitando sobre meu corpo quando o mesmo gritou avisando que ainda estava ferido. Sem que eu falasse, Heero notou e se afastou, beijando minha bochecha. Esboçou um meio sorriso para mim antes de perguntar se eu estava bem.

- Não poderia estar melhor.  
- Da próxima vez, me lembre de parar.  
- Eu não queria que você parasse.  
- Duo, você não está em condições...  
- Eu não me importo, sabia?

Ele sorriu para mim. Um sorriso real. Aberto. E nessa hora a enfermeira entrou no quarto para me dopar novamente.

Acordei no dia seguinte. Devia ser horário de visitas – todos estavam no quarto, me observando e conversando um tom abaixo do normal. Meu despertar logo chamou a atenção de Quatre, que soltou um gritinho alegre e tomou minha mão entre as suas. Logo Trowa e Wufei aproximaram-se também, colocando-se ao lado de Quatre e do outro lado da cama, respectivamente. Apenas Heero estava longe. Encostado na porta do quarto, ele me encarava por sob a franja. Os olhos pareciam sorrir. Logo fui informado que era dia de natal. Meus presentes estavam em casa – Quatre fez questão de informar que todos haviam comprado algo, até mesmo Heero. Tentei, sem sucesso, convencê-los a me levar de volta para casa ainda aquele dia. Acabei tendo de ficar internado por duas semanas. Quatre, Trowa e Wufei revezavam durante o dia, mas todas as noites Heero estava lá. Ele sempre procurava me deixar confortável. Lia para mim, se forçava a conversar. Tornava as madrugadas curtas e deliciosas. Nos beijávamos. Nos abraçávamos. Não seguíamos em frente em função do meu estado, não por falta de vontade. Ver Heero ofegando excitado, tornou-se um prazer inigualável.

De volta a casa de Quatre, passamos a dormir juntos no quarto dele – por ser maior e, por pertencer a Heero, mais organizado que o meu. Não precisou de qualquer comunicado oficial para que todos soubessem do nosso relacionamento. E não houve problemas também. Heero não perdeu o tradicional mau humor e sua atitude reservada por namorarmos. E foi isso que mais me encantou nele – o fato de que ele continuava exatamente igual. Nossa primeira vez acabou rolando quase um mês após a volta para casa. Fiquei genuinamente surpreso ao descobrir que Heero tinha predileção por ser passivo. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que _ele_ gostaria disso. Evidentemente que ele nunca admitiu, mas estava ali, tácito.

Nossa primeira noite aconteceu num dia ao acaso. Ok, não foi ao acaso. Eu havia recebido alta do meu fisioterapeuta naquela tarde e Heero voltara de uma infiltração no inicio da noite. Ele estava suado, cansado, ameaçando explodir o mundo e matar quem aparecesse na frente. Simplesmente adorável. Deixei que tomasse um banho demorado antes de atacá-lo. Tranquei a porta do quarto, deixei preservativos e lubrificante estrategicamente localizados e sentei, esperando que saísse do banheiro. Ao vê-lo _daquela_ forma, senti meu controle se esvair. Minúscula toalha cobria o essencial. Corpo nu. Molhado. Cabelo no rosto. Nu. Pele dourada. Nu. Cara de espanto. Nu.

Retomei meu autocontrole antes de pular em cima dele e possuí-lo contra o chão. Sorri ante a careta que ele fez. Levantei tirando a camiseta, um sorriso insinuante no rosto. A careta se acentuou e notei que havia algo de errado no ar. Ele andou até a cama e sentou, me encarando. Como uma criança prestes a ser castigada, sentei ao seu lado com o olhar baixo.

- Eu não estou bravo – ele começou, suave –, apenas surpreso.  
- Você sabe o quanto e há quanto tempo desejo isso...  
- E você sabe quanto eu adoraria me entregar a você, mas...  
- Recebi alta hoje... – comecei a balançar os pés – E pensei que poderíamos...  
- Escute Duo... Eu nunca fiz isso... dessa forma. Entenda... quando não envolve... nada... é mais simples, ao menos para mim.  
- E dessa vez envolve...?  
- Muito mais do que imagina. Não estaria a seu lado esse tempo todo se não envolvesse.

Ele estava apreensivo em se entregar. Era mais que sexo. Ele queria que fosse bem mais que apenas sexo. E eu também desejava isso. Toquei seu rosto, trazendo-o para perto do meu. Beijei a bochecha, chegando aos lábios lentamente. O beijei da forma mais gentil que consegui, deixando minha excitação de lado. Heero não recuou, mas ficou um pouco tenso com a iniciativa. Me permiti beijá-lo até que ele procurasse me tocar. Foi um toque sutil, no rosto, mas serviu como uma permissão para seguir em frente. Dos lábios desci para o pescoço. Suguei e mordi a pele dourada até me dar por satisfeito – e isso ocorreu quando ele começou a se remexer sob meus lábios, inquieto. Desci para seu ombro, mordendo gulosamente a pele nua, recém banhada. O cheiro suave do sabonete enchia minhas narinas, enquanto a respiração chiada trazia arrepios para meu corpo.

Heero parecia apreciar tudo de forma virginal. Gemia baixo, vez por outra. Estava se entregando. Corri as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo, sentindo a textura da pele, os músculos se contraindo onde os dedos passavam. Ele tentava respirar fundo, sem muito sucesso, quando mordi um mamilo com força, arrancando um gritinho. Uma de minhas mãos havia chegado próximo a virilha, enquanto a outra dedilhava a coxa. Uma chegou ao escroto quando a outra tocou a glande, trazendo um ofego aos lábios de Heero. Meus dentes continuavam puxando a suave pele do peito e mamilos. O acariciei e mordi até sentir que meu corpo não agüentaria mais esperar. Nesse momento parei e esperei Heero abrir os olhos e me encarar. Então sorri.

- Cheguei ao meu limite... Se continuarmos, parar estará fora de cogitação.

Ele me encarou, olhos anuviados, piscou algumas vezes e correspondeu ao sorriso. Inclinou o rosto e me beijou de forma lasciva, arrancando gemidos de meus lábios. Foi a forma dele de dizer "siga em frente". Quando se afastou, ofegando, levantei-me, retirando o jeans que usava. Minha cueca acabou indo junto com a calça, revelando diante dos olhos gulosos de Heero, minha ereção. Tentei não corar. Sem sucesso. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios enquanto a encarava, fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo, terminando em meu membro, fazendo-o pulsar. Apontei sua toalha, num pedido mudo para que a retirasse. E assim foi feito. Outro arrepio, mais forte que o primeiro, percorreu meu corpo ao vê-lo nu, tão excitado quanto eu, diante dos meus olhos. Tornei a sentar na cama e o beijei novamente. O fiz deitar, empurrando seus ombros, e logo coloquei meu corpo sobre o dele. Baixei o quadril devagar, roçando as ereções, arrancando um gemido abafado dos lábios de Heero. Tornei a beijá-lo enquanto meu quadril movia-se de forma insinuante contra o dele. A ausência de palavras incomodava um pouco, mas não a ponto de parar. Heero não era do tipo que gritava e implorava entre lágrimas – ele se deixava levar. E os gemidos, abafados ou não, já me bastavam.

Entre um beijo e outro, alcancei no criado mudo um preservativo e o tubo de lubrificante. Heero observou em silêncio, língua dançando nos lábios, olhos fixos, enquanto colocava o preservativo e passava lubrificante nos dedos. Uma permissão silenciosa me foi concedida no olhar, e introduzi dois dedos nele. Heero mordeu o lábio inferior, olhos semi cerrados, fixos em meu rosto enquanto meus dedos dançavam dentro dele. Passado algum tempo, introduzi um terceiro dedo, sentindo o músculo ceder, abrindo espaço para eles. Os três dançaram, fazendo Heero ofegar seguidas vezes. Sensível. Muito sensível. Fechando os olhos e ruborizando, ele abriu as pernas para mim e, assim que tirei os dedos de seu interior, as passou pela minha cintura. Mordendo os lábios, empurrei o quadril para frente, sentindo o músculo ceder para dar passagem. Fixei o olhar na expressão de Heero. Vermelho, olhos cerrados, lábios sendo mordidos, testa levemente enrugada.

- Está doendo? Quer continuar?

Minhas palavras o fizeram abrir os olhos e esboçar um leve sorriso. Estendeu a mão, acariciando minha bochecha, minha testa suada. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, sussurrando:

- Está sendo maravilhoso, Duo. Não precisa se preocupar.

Devagar, entrei por completo. Gemi ao sentir o corpo de Heero me envolvendo. Apertado. Quente. Muito. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, enquanto ele se acostumava, para conter minha excitação. Ele fazia a mesma coisa. Boca suavemente aberta, o ar escapando entre os lábios. Me encarava sob os cílios, passava a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os. Foi Heero que ergueu o quadril, avisando que poderia seguir em frente. Puxei o corpo, quase me retirando, antes de voltar a penetrá-lo, com força. Um gemido rasgou sua garganta, deixando seus lábios nesse instante. Tornei ao mesmo movimento, vendo seus olhos dançarem sob as pálpebras, a respiração alterando ainda mais. Uma de suas mãos apertava o lençol entre os dedos enquanto a outra dançava ao lado do corpo, desejando se tocar. Guiei sua mão até seu próprio membro e tentei sorrir.

- Goza por mim, Heero. – minha voz pareceu estranha a meus próprios ouvidos. Estava carregada demais.

Ele envolveu o membro com os dedos, apertando firmemente, gemendo ante o contato. Fechei minha mão sobre a dele, iniciando o movimento. Beijei seus lábios enquanto lançava o quadril contra ele, seguidas vezes. Observava seu rosto a cada segundo, sem partir o beijo. Tão belo. Me afastei, buscando ar e o vi com a expressão mais excitante de toda minha vida. Rosto rubro, lábios inchados, entreabertos. Suor escorrendo pela testa, fazendo a franja grudar. Meu próprio suor pingava sobre seu corpo. Aumentei a velocidade e o vi começar a tremer. Apertei minha mão sobre a sua, aumentando a pressão e a velocidade sobre sua ereção. Meu próprio corpo estava sendo tomado por espasmos, mas eu precisava me segurar. Tinha de ser especial. Por ele, para ele. Se ele gostasse, se ele achasse especial, também o seria para mim. Era em Heero que eu pensava. Nele, somente nele.

Heero abriu a boca, num grito mudo seguido de um gemido enquanto gozava entre nossos dedos. Seu corpo apertou meu membro, fazendo-o pulsar e explodir em segundos. Segurei meu corpo, procurando não desabar sobre ele. Heero ainda tremia. Eu ainda tremia. E ele me abraçou. Sorriu. E sussurrou a frase que eu mais desejava em meu ouvido. _"Eu te amo"._ O encarei. Sorri. Lágrimas. O beijei.

Dormimos juntos, agarrados, como fazíamos havia um mês, mas sob uma conotação completamente diferente. Heero era meu. Eu era dele. E era tudo que importava. Minha resposta àquela frase veio na manhã seguinte, com um café na cama e um bilhete escondido sob o prato de panquecas – Heero fez cara feia para elas a princípio, mas pareceu gostar depois. O bilhete era pequeno. Um simples e rabiscado _"te amo mais que minha própria vida. Esperava por você quando me resgatou. Prometo voltar. Sempre"_. Ele cobriu a boca, segurando o choro e se lançou em meus braços dizendo que ficaríamos juntos para sempre.

Amanhã fará um ano de nosso primeiro beijo. Talvez por isso resolvi sentar nesse laptop e digitar nossa história. A narração de natais passados e outras coisas acabaram fluindo enquanto digitava o texto. Nada foi planejado. A porta acaba de ser aberta. É Heero me chamando pela terceira – e, segundo ele, última – vez para a ceia de natal que Quatre preparara. Eu sorrio pedindo mais alguns minutos e assim finalizo uma história que, espero realmente, não terá um fim próximo.

Espero que goste de seu presente.

Feliz natal, Heero Yui.

oOo

Por Mudoh Belial.  
Dez de janeiro de dois mil e cinco.  
Vinte horas e quarenta e quatro minutos.


End file.
